vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Candela (Pokemon)
Summary Candela is the leader of Team Valor in Pokémon GO. Team Valor is researching Pokémon strength, and is represented by Moltres. Team Valor Trainers believe that their Pokémon are the strongest because they train to naturally enhance a Pokémon's power in search of true strength. She is one of Professor Willow's assistants, along with Spark and Blanche. She is the oldest of the three team leaders. While a very passionate and emotional person, Candela is capable of approaching difficult situations calmly. Candela was once close friends with Team GO Rocket Leader Arlo, who used to be a member of Team Valor prior to Candela becoming its leader. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | High 7-C | 7-A | At least Low 6-B | 5-B Name: Candela Origin: Pokemon GO Gender: Female Age: Unknown; is the oldest of the 3 Team Leaders Classification: Leader of Team Valor, Fire-type user Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics | Fire Manipulation, Martial Arts, Earth Manipulation, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation Combusken, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Resistance to Fire Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation Magcargo, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Weather Manipulation, Damage Boost (Weather Ball deals double damage under sunny weather) Castform | Fire and Heat Manipulation, Resistance to Plant Manipulation. Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Metal Manipulation Flareon, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Projection, can hide itself using heat shimmers, Resistance to Bug, Fire, Fairy, Grass, Ice, and Steel-Type moves Typhlosion, Fire Manipulation, Martial Arts, Telekinesis, Resistance to Metal, Fire, Plant, Ice, Bug, and Fairy attacks Magmortar | Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Resistance to Bug, Steel, Grass, Ice, and Fairy Type moves Entei | Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Rage Power, Earth Manipulation (Can bring down meteors), Flight, Reactive Evolution (Grew wings just by dreaming really hard and evolving as a result), Resistance to Martial Arts, Bugs, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, and Plant Manipulation Salamence, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Flight, Healing (Can enter magma to heal its wounds), Resistance to Fighting, Bug, Steel, Fire, Grass, and Fairy Type moves Moltres | Likely more (It is unknown what Pokemon Candela used to fight Team GO Rocket) Attack Potency: Street level (Comparable to other trainers, if not higher as she maintains a good physique by walking regularly) | Large Town level (Commands a highly trained Combusken, Magcargo, and Castform) | At least Mountain level+ (Commands a highly trained Flareon, Typhlosion, and Magmortar) | At least Small Country level+, likely higher (Commands a highly trained Entei, Salamence, and Moltres. On par with Spark, who defeated a Team GO Rocket grunt alongside Professor Willow. Team GO Rocket grunts possess Shadow Pokemon, which have been strengthened to unimaginable levels that trainers could never reach by powering them up alone, including that of most low tier Legendaries) | Planet level (Completely defeated Rocket Leader Arlo in combat and forced him to flee, who possesses Pokemon powerful enough to stomp opponents on the level of Mewtwo or Rayquaza. On par with Blanche, who completely stomped Cliff in a battle, a fellow Rocket leader, without even losing a Pokemon. The 3 Team Leaders were implied to have fought Team GO Rocket Giovanni offscreen, whose Pokemon are superior to the Rocket Leaders, to some degree of success) Speed: Peak Human | Massively Hypersonic+ | Relativistic+ | Relativistic+ | At least Relativistic+, likely higher (Fought Pokemon capable of outpacing Legendaries such as Mewtwo or Rayquaza, who can move this fast) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 | Class 50 | Class 100 | Class G | Class K Striking Strength: Street Class | Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ | At least Small Country Class+ | Planet Class Durability: Street level | Large Town level (Capable of taking hits from any of the player’s Pokemon that have 1500 CP or below, such as Ivysaur or Poliwhirl) | At least Mountain level+ (Can take hits from any of the player’s Pokemon that have 2500 CP or below, such as Mamoswine or Torterra) | At least Small Country level+, likely higher (Capable of shrugging off hits from most Legendaries, including trained members of the Bird and Dog trios) | Planet level (Only had a single Pokemon faint in her battle against Arlo. Should be similar to Blanche, who didn’t lose a single one against Cliff, though this was likely because of her strategies) Stamina: Above average, should be quite higher than the average person due to her regular walking. | High | Extremely High Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Pokeballs, Rocket Radar, anything found in a PokeStop Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. She is the leader of Team Valor, which contains millions of Pokemon trainers around the globe. Is a regular assistant of Professor Willow, who is a renowned professor on par with Professor Oak. Was a major help in reverse-engineering the Mysterious Components, which Professor Willow stated to be highly advanced technology, into the Rocket Radar. Is considered extremely skilled at Pokemon battling, and was stated to have a near-flawless battle tactic. Defeated Arlo in a Pokemon battle, who is one of the 3 Team GO Rocket leaders, who leads millions of team members just like her. Weaknesses: Much like her type, Candela can get pretty hotheaded, often leading her to get mad or restless in tense situations. However, this has never been shown to affect her judgement. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fiery passion: While not necessarily an actual move, Candela learned how to emotionally channel her passion for battling into strategizing, allowing her to keep a clear head and create a near-flawless battle tactic. Key: Herself | Great League Pokemon | Ultra League Pokemon | Master League Pokemon | Current/Team GO Rocket arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5